Servidumbre
by AriaAgatsumaLawliet
Summary: Un joven que juro lealtad a sus ideales de justicia, cuando sus ideales son materializados en un hombre atractivo y con deseo de dominio, que puede hacer el, si su dios del nuevo mundo el que le ordena a rebajarse a esclavo sexual. LightxMikami


Bien este es un nuevo fic, se que es el unico que hay de mikamixlight, y por eso lo hice tan malo, para que una turba furiosa de fangrils, critique y supere lo que acabo de escribir.

Mikami- y esta vez haganme seme

Light- oh no no no, mikami, sabes bien que te gusta ser uke.... ¬w¬

Mikami- Li... basta!, esta bien me gusta pero no cuando es bondage TT---------------TT

Bien chicos basta con eso, ahora si el fic.

* * *

Mikamix Raito

La luz del móvil de Mikami lo despertó cerca de las 3 de la mañana, vibraba desplazándose a lo largo de la mesilla de noche.

Volteo a ver el nombre de la pantalla, numero desconocido. Una extraña sensación de que debía contestar, a pesar de que el jamás lo haría en sus 5 sentidos, el jamás constaría el celular si no sabia quien el hablaba, solo por cuestión de seguridad, y mas ahora que tenia el poder de Kira en sus manos, pero, había una sensación, debía contestar. Lo dejo sonar más solo un par de vibraciones más y abrió la tapa para contestar. Se acerco el auricular lentamente.

_-Mikami-san… habla Kira- _

Sus manos sudaban, el temblaba del miedo no sabia que hacer, Kami le marcaba en persona, por lo general el único contacto que hay de con el es através de Takada. Pero como saber si era realmente Kira y no alguien mas del departamento de policía o la SPK, con los ojos bien abiertos y expectante, no emitió ni un suspiro, solo sostuvo el teléfono cerca de el viendo el numero. Parecía un número comercial, no de una casa, muchos paras de números repetidos. Como de algún lugar estable.

-_…Has aprendido bien Mikami-san, nunca confíes en nadie… marcare del móvil de Takada para confirmar mi identidad- _

Mikami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero si le marcaba a esa hora del celular de Takada solo podía significar algo… había estado con ella toda la noche, y no precisamente hablando, (NA.= maldita Takada .!!) solo la idea de imaginárselos juntos le daba asco. Llevaba cerca de 30 segundos sin soltar el celular, al principio de sorpresa y felicidad, luego de frustración y al final de ansiedad.

* * *

La luz se colaba por las finas cortinas que había en la habitación del hotel, iluminaba la Nivea piel de Raito, con solo unos boxers encima, sentado sobre la cama con el celular de Takada en la mano y una copa de vino en la otra. Takada le daba la espalda, desnuda con la cintura tapada sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor, solo que Raito la amaba, al menos eso le habían hecho creer.

-_…Has aprendido bien Mikami-san, nunca confíes en nadie… marcare del móvil de Takada para confirmar mi identidad- _

Marco desde el celular de Takada, sonó un par de veces. Contestaron de nuevo sin hablar.

_-Mikami-san te espero en el hotel donde se queda la señorita Takada en media hora-_

Colgó de nuevo. Será posible enamorarse de alguien sin siquiera haberle visto jamás en la vida, que era lo que le gustaba de ese personaje enigmático y fanático que le seguiría al fin del mundo si se lo pidiera. Precisamente eso, su habilidad para convertirse en el perro de alguien, precisamente por que haría lo que el le pidiera.

* * *

-buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Disculpe hay alguna habitación a nombre de la señorita Takada-

-Permítame-

La recepcionista tecleaba a una velocidad tan paciente y lenta, que desesperaba al joven amante de la justicia. _Que le pasa a esta mujer es tan lenta_.

De repente sonó el teléfono de la recepción.

-Recepción buenas noches… si claro… ¿708?... claro-

La recepcionista con cara de escepticismo colgó y le dirigió una curiosa mirada a Mikami.

-Disculpe señor, ¿viene a ver al señor Yagami Raito?-

Mikami le vio con cara de sorpresa y sospecha. ¿Era seguro contestar? ¿Y si ella era de la SPK?

-Solo quiero saber el número de habitación de la señorita Takada-

-el número es el 405 joven… algo más en lo que pueda ayu…-

-Gracias- corto cesantemente a la recepcionista sin voltear a verla y camino hacia el elevador.

Piso 4

Mikami corría hacia el 405 al llegar se dio cuenta de una nota en la puerta.

"Bien hecho Mikami, jamás confíes en nadie, 708"

Mikami arranco la nota de la puerta y se dirigió al elevador, fueron horas para el lo que tardaba en llegar, todos estaban en el piso 25 del edificio, no pudo mas y corrió hacia la salida de emergencia que tenia escaleras, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces y entre tropiezos y raspones en las manos llego al séptimo piso hasta la habitación 708. Una vez frente a la puerta pensó en abrir, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Volteo la vista hacia abajo y vio como se deslizaba una tarjeta que podía ser la llave, se agacho para recogerla y la tomo, examinándola tenía un gran número negro que decía 708. ¿Acaso podía ser todo eso cierto? Kami le iba a permitir a un simple ciervo verlo.

Deslizo lentamente la tarjeta por la cerradura y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Todo obscuro. Nadie ahí, solo un saco en la cama tendido, negro. Se atrevió a entrar intentando no hacer ni un ruido, con miedo y emoción mezclándose haciendo subir su adrenalina al máximo.

Volteo lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando sin previo aviso recibió una bofetada que lo mando a chocar contra la pared.

-¿¡Acaso eres estupido?! ¡Si yo hubiera sido miembro de la SPK ya nos hubieran descubierto!-

Invadido por el pánico Mikami se disculpo.

-Kami… lo-lo siento, no pensaba que- que fuera a ser una prueba- las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas acaloradas por la pena y el pánico.

Raito se acerco a el intimidándolo, imponente como siempre, de nuevo le golpeo en la cara.

-Cállate, por su puesto que era una prueba, pero claro no pensaste- se alejo de el dejándolo en el suelo llorando, se asomo por la ventana.

-Kami, te lo imploro, te ruego tu perdón, haré cualquier cosa-

Una mirada injustificadamente furiosa se apodero de los ojos de Raito. Caminando pesada y rápidamente hacia el joven justiciero lo levanto por las muñecas y le azoto contra la pared.

-Mide bien tus palabras Mikami, podría mal interpretar ese "cualquier cosa"- Lo miro con ojos de lujuria de arriba para abajo, con sus muñecas aun sujetas por sobre su cabeza.

Después de su inspección, Raito empezó a lamer las lágrimas de Mikami que querían escapar al borde de su mentón. Excitado y asustado Mikami solo atino a gemir por la sorpresa. Era tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan sumiso, y eso le excitaba a Raito.

Empezó a bajar por su cuello haciendo una culebra con sus besos y lamidas, se detenía solo a aspirar ese olor de colonia en su cuello, mordía de vez en cuando para dejar en claro que ahora Mikami era de su propiedad.

Por su parte Mikami no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, el miedo le invadía pero la excitación de tener a su dios deseándolo de esa manera, violándolo empezaba a ganar.

-Kami….detente, onegai…. no sigas- entre gemidos suplicaba Mikami. De repente solo sintió como Raito dejaba de marcarlo como a un animal con sus besos y le soltaba las manos. Las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo y se desplomo ante los pies de Kira.

-¿Por que yo?- lloraba sin tapujos el joven siervo. –Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no así, no lo hagas-

Raito se Safo de las manos de Mikami que sostenían su pantalón y se dirigió al minibar por un baso de coñac, se sirvió y camino hasta la cama donde se sentó y espero. Dio un par de sorbos, haciendo caras al pasar el brebaje (NA. no, no estaba acostumbrado a tomar)

-Mikami, ven aquí….-

El joven se arrastro hasta llegar en frente de Raito y quedar de rodillas ante el. Kira dejo a un lado su vaso y le tomo con ambas manos la cara, suavemente, con delicadeza, como si tomara una flor. La poca luz que iluminaba la cara de Mikami y la de raito era la necesaria para que pudiera ver por primera vez esos enormes orbes negros, y su embarazado cabello del mismo color, que caía en cascadas por su rostro y marcaba mejor lo fino que era este. Sus labios le hacían una invitación a ser besados, pero aun no, quería disfrutar más de esa imagen de su súbdito que le embriagaba tanto.

Mikami jamás hubiera imaginado que su dios podría llegar a ser tan atractivo, sus manos eran tan tibias en su rostro que le acariciaba suavemente, y le limpiaba las lágrimas que el mismo había provocado.

Lentamente Light acerco sus labios a los de Mikami y sin rozarlos si quiera hablo.

-Jamás, cuestiones mis deseos, si yo quiero que seas mío, eso será… y tú solo confórmate a obedecer- Dicho esto Raito beso con fuerza y pasión a Mikami. Profundizando el beso tomándolo de la nuca. Mikami puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Raito, quien rápidamente las tomo y las coloco en su cintura. Con un movimiento ágil y sin darse cuenta Raito pasó a Mikami a la cama, con el debajo de Kira.

-Quítame la corbata y la camisa…- ordeno Light a Mikami. Y como buen perro le obedeció, dejo su pecho desnudo.

-Dame la corbata-

Dubitativo Mikami extendió la corbata a su violador.

-Alza las manos- Raito se reclino sobre Mikami dejando su pecho a la altura de su rostro, mientras le amarraba las manos a la cabecera de la cama, Mikami besaba y lamia cada rincón del pecho de Light disponible para el. Una vez terminado su amarre tomo con fuerza las mejillas de Mikami y le dijo:

-No, aun no te lo mereces, tienes que ganártelo- Lo arrojo con brusquedad lejos de el y empezó a desabrochar su camisa y su pantalón, con urgencia, una vez descubierto el abdomen de Mikami, raito empezó a lamer y a morder cualquier trozo de piel sin importarle si le dolía o no. Sorpresivamente se detuvo y dejo ver la imagen que yacía en frente de el, un hombre joven, de abdomen bien formado, y pectorales marcados, brazos fuertes y níveos, su cara, llena de miedo, con lagrimas sacando su piel, y un grito atorado en la garganta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Light sabia que a pesar de ser Kami o lo que fuera Mikami no se merecía este trato, su abdomen enrojecido por las marcas de Light. Se sentó en su cintura y con la yema de los dedos acaricio suavemente donde había lacerado, al contacto Mikami se retorció, le ardía. Light se sobresalto y reclino para besar cada una de las heridas de Mikami.

Se levanto y se quedo sentado al borde de la cama. Lloro un par de lagrimas, se seco con el dorso de la mano, y Mikami pasmado no sabia que pasaba.

-Lo siento… puedes irte, no te molestare mas- le dijo Light a Mikami desamarrándolo y cubriéndolo con su ropa.

Light regreso a su lugar, y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos. Un fuerte golpe le hizo despertar y caer al suelo.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Mikami estaba encima de el con sus brazos sujetos desde atrás tirados en el suelo. Light le daba la espalda hasta que Mikami lo giro y lo beso fuertemente, con prisa y pasión.

-¿Y que, vienes me besas, me "casi" violas y te detienes por unas marcas en mi abdomen que TU mismo causaste?... ¡valla dios!-

Error. Bofetada inesperada.

-¿Me crees incapaz de seguir?... Lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansado para cogerte, al fin y al cabo ya me tire a Takada…- Sonrío maliciosamente.

-¡CALLATE!- grito Mikami tapándose los oídos, -¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! MIENTES-

-Claro que no, y ¿quieres saber como estuvo?... mejor de lo que pudo haber estado contigo-

Mikami se le lanzo a Light apretándolo del cuello. Ahogándolo.

-Anda…ghh... cobarde…. Mátame… necesitas mis Ag.… ordenes para seguir….ghhh-

-Cállate y tómame- dicho esto Mikami se levanto y dio la vuelta viendo la cama y dándole la espalda a Light. Y como un tigre que caza a su presa se le lanzo tirandolo en la cama sujetándolo de las muñecas (NA. ahhh como me encanta que lo tomo de las muñecas, es tan seexy) y lamiendo su espada haciendo que cada bello se le erizara. Tomo sus manos y las paso por detrás de su espalda, lo amarro con su propia corbata y poco a poco le fue bajando los pantalones que ya había desabrochado. Acariciando sus nalgas besándolas, y de vez en cuando arañándolas. Hasta este punto de su encuentro se había limitado a darle placer, pero ya nada tenia sentido, así que paso una de sus manos rodeando su cintura y tomando la erección de Mikami. Empezó a masajearla tortuosamente, a un compas lento, mientras este subía hasta la oreja de Mikami y lamia y mordía su lóbulo.

Con su otra mano empezó a acariciar su trasero y a preparar a Mikami para su premio mayor por ser tan obediente. Primero solo fue un dedo hasta que lo sintió listo bajos sus pantalones con una sola mano y entro lentamente en el. Espero a que se acostumbrara y empezó a moverse al compás que creía necesario, sin embargo Mikami quería más y más rápido.

-Kami, más, más, más rápido, mas adentro- jadeaba el agotado Mikami. –Ah!, sii, me vengo…ahh- en ese mismo instante se detuvo Light, volteo a Mikami quitándole la corbata de las muñecas y poniéndoselas el (NA. ahh que sucio se va aponer estoo O/O) lo recostó y con sus manos atadas se coloco sobre la erección de Mikami para entrar en el lentamente, ahora Mikami era el seme y Light el uke (NA. *Nosebleed*) Mikami estaba extrañado pero nada molesto, le gustaba ser seme, aunque prefería ser uke.

-Mikami…ahh… necesito…- Mikami no necesito otra palabra y empezó a masturbar a Light al compás de sus embestidas. Light subía y bajaba por toda la extensión del miembro de Mikami.

Mikami se sentó rodeando con una mano la cintura de Light y besándolo desbecerrado, de vez en cuando bajando por su cuello y su pecho besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, dejando ahora huella de que el estaba presente en su cuerpo.

-Raito-Kun… Raito-Kun… Raito-Kun…- gemía repetidamente el nombre de su violador que ahora era su violado.

-Di mi nombre… ahh… Mikami… Mikami… Mikami…no aguanto… ya no…-

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, llegaron al orgasmo, el dentro de Light, y Light manchando el cuerpo de ambos con su ser.

Mikami iba a salir lentamente cuando Light lo detuvo con sus manos en su pecho.

-No aun no, te quiero dentro de mí un rato más-

-Como tú ordenes Kami-

-No ya no mas Kami , ahora soy Light para ti- se acerco lentamente a su oído y le susurro –Te amo-

-y yo a ti, Light-

Ambos quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría dentro de unos días cuando una llamada del celular de Takada volviera a parecer en el identificador de llamadas en el celular de Mikami.

Light- mikami ven aqui ¬w¬

Mikami- Kami, no por favor....espera que haces!

Light- Oh nada que Aria no haya escrito ya ¬w¬

Mikami- vamos kami dentente.

Bien yo creo que mejor dejamos a estos dos que hagan lo que mejor saben hacer. pronto subire mas historias... pero sobre l y ligth y planeo una sobre matsuda y light o matsuda y L.... aunque seria interesante los tres..... ¬w¬

Light/L/Matsuda- O.e.....

Ok... a que hora llegaron ustedes dos y donde esta Mikami.... bien alto... chicos suelten esos cuchillos, saben sobre mi fobia....

Light- asi es querida....

L- Amor mio solo queremos quitarte esa fobia...

Matsuda- y que mejor que un encuentro con un cuchillo en vivo....

._.U bien etto.... MIREN UN EJEMPLAR DEL UKELICIOUS!!

L/Light/Matsuda- QUE DONDE?!! O/O!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Aria corre despavorida y se encierra con su lap en su habitacion Nos vemos en el proxximo fic!!


End file.
